


Debt

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red skull made a promise to Doom which he couldn't go      through with. Doom is quick to act violently with a strong urge to kill.Trigger warning: Rape





	Debt

The sun had set a long time ago; the sky was a canvas ruined by an ink spillage. A whisp of icy air brushed into an open window of a building. A base which was built into one of the many mountains the area held.

Johann Schmidt, commander and leader of Hydra was calmly sitting at his desk- not minding the cold air that filled the lab room. He had intended to go to sleep yet a disturbed feeling nagged at him; keeping him awake.

He breathed out a deep sigh, tired eyes fixated on his desk. In any other circumstance he would've fallen asleep then and there. He cursed, leaning back in his chair. He hadn't slept for almost two weeks. Even for a man injected with the super soldier serum- the urge to sleep was something he couldn't remove.  
As a result- he subconsiously knew he was extremely weak. 

Suddenly- he heard a knock on the lab's door. 

He found this overehelmingly strange. Brock Rumlow had left for a mission, Sin had taken the day off and most of the guards were patrolling outside the building.

Before he could tell the mysterious visitor to 'come in', they barged in themself.

"...Doom?" Red skull gazed at his once-ally with confusion. "Pardon my ignorance but I don't remember allowing you in."  
"Doom allows himself in," The Latverian monarch spoke without emotion. His emerald-green cape flowed behind him, an effect of the breeze present in the room. He knew how to make his threatening precense noticed.

Schmidt stood from his desk. "What is it that you want?" He asked calmly.  
After a momentary surge of silence, the dictator finally spoke. "I am not surprised that you have forgotten about your promise."  
"What promise?"  
"...."

The only sound in the room was the whistle of the breeze. Beforehand, Red skull hadn't seemed fazed by it. But now- it made him shiver.

"...I don't know what you mean, Victor."  
"Of course you don't," Doom walked closer to him. Despite his emotionless tone, Schmidt knew his intentions were violent. "You promised to help Latveria out whenever I called for your aid. The least you could've done was answer my distress call."

It all flooded back to him now.  
Months prior, Doom had fought alongside him when he needed it the most. He'd promised Doom to be there for him when he needed backup.

"I... My deepest apologies, Victor-" Before Schmidt had a time to justify his actions- Doom punched him in the stomach, causing him to retreat back in shock and pain.  
"I don't want to hear it," the king hissed. "I'm tired of your excuses, Skull. You failed Doom. And Doom doesn't go soft on those who break promises to Latveria"

Schmidt tried to say something yet before he could, Doom kicked him to the floor. He attempted to fight back but he was weakened by his lack of sleep. Before he knew it- the king had him pinned down.

Like a frightened prey, Red skull looked into Doom's eyes. They seemed to be burning with rage. Intent to kill.

"NO PLEASE!" Red skull yelled, seeing Doom had begun summoning magic in his hand. "I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He yelled, practically begging on his knees. "D-Don't kill me--" he spoke in a more whispered tone.  
"Anything?" Doom raised a brow beneath his mask, eyes set on the pathetic sight on the floor. He still had dark magic summoned in his hand, ready to attack.  
"YES! A-Anything!" The red skull stood up wearily- backing away from the monarch.

A twisted smile formed on Doom's scarred face, hidden mostly by the mask. "Are you sure?" He walked closer to him. "Are you willing to put away your pride for what I ask for, Johann Schmidt? Or will you accept death?"  
Schmidt went silent for a moment, backing further away until he reached a wall. His breath hitched before responding. "Why- yes, any...thing..."

Doom walked closer to Schmidt, closer than the Skull felt comfortable. "For the night you must obey every command I give," Victor purred, so close now that their chests were touching. He placed a hand on the skull's thigh- to which he winced.   
"And what if I choose not to?" Johann attempted to break free from Doom- not liking the direction of where Doom was taking things. The monarch clutched his thigh tighter- placing his second hand on the wall. He had Schmidt fully cornered.  
"You prefer death to this?" Victor chuckled. "You really are pathetic."

The man's eyes widened. Shock, fear, dread, helplessness and disgust filling his gut. He could call out for help.  
Noone would hear him.  
Even if they could- was it really worth them seeing this?

Schmidt muttered angrily. He had little options. 

Had he really stooped this low? He knew Doom was... better than this. Couldn't he have asked for money? Land? Anything but... this?

He gave out a reluctant sigh. Least it was better than dying.

"...Yes... I... I will obey..."

"Good," Doom smiled at his victory. "On your knees."

"What-"

"On your knees." He repeated without much change in his tone.

Red skull cursed, having to force himself to kneel.  
Doom unlocked his crotch-plate, revealing an erection. The king seemed relieved to finally release it. The skull felt disgusted and overly embarrased. Questions arose- such as how long could that erection have been held there? He reluctantly grasped around it with his hand- looking up to see if Doom aproved.

"Put your mouth around the tip."

"..." Red skull hesitated before obliging. He restrained himself from biting. 

"Now- go deeper."

Schmidt once again forced himself to obey, slowly swallowing more of Victor's length until he couldn't take no more. He gagged- pushing it back out.  
Doom put a single hand on Schmidt's head and pushed him forcefully back onto his cock. Johann swore in his mind, getting on with sucking the dictator off. 

"Faster."

Red skull obeyed his command with annoyance, swearing he'd kill the man one day. But right now he had an unpayed debt to make up for.  
Doom groaned- bucking his hip so his dick went further into Schmidt's mouth. He could feel pre-cum run down his throat. Quickly, he pulled back- not willing to swallow anyone's bodily fluids; let alone Doom's.

Victor smiled maliciously- not letting himself cum yet. He pulled Red skull up by the collar- close to chocking him- and slammed him against the man's own work desk. Schmidt muffled a yell- more out of anger than pain.  
The masked monarch pinned him down with his own body-weight. He slowly traced Red skull's body from top to bottom unil he reached his crotch. He smirked with a sick sense of pleasure.  
"You're enjoying this~" He grabbed around his crotch- making Schmidt shiver.  
"I'll murder you... for this..." He said through gritted teeth.  
He let out a quiet groan when Victor leaned forward and started to slowly push his hand down his pants. The king had grabbed his cock- slowly moving his hand up and down.

A gasp escapes his lips- his legs naturally loosening further apart- much to his dismay. "A...Ah-" His body was accepting it. But he  did not. He pushed against Doom- trying to get him off. Victor noticed this. He stopped- pulling his hand out of his pants. Red skull felt slight relief- but it didn't last long.

Doom stood up- keeping a hand pinning Schmidt down. He teasingly and slowly dragged his pants down.  
"Come... on Victor..." The man pinned to the desk gasped, shivering uncontrollably. "I've done enough to repay you! Please! Just-"

Schmidt yelped when he felt the tip of Doom's cock brush against his opening. God if only he had the strength to fight back. If only-

Doom had begun to push his cock inside him- roughly bucking his hip so it'd go deeper. Schmidt yelled, a mix of pain and sick pleasure filling his bloodstream.

The king pushed in then pulled back out. He hadn't used lube nor saliva and instead made do with blood. Inevitably, Schmidt felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside. He tried to push Doom off him yet there was nothing he could do. 

Doom's dick hit against his sweet spot on multiple occasions- somewhat easing the pain but not by much. His legs lay limp after he gave up trying to kick him off him. 

By the time Doom had finished, he was well out of breath. He climaxed, much to his personal shame. Doom also reached his climax; pulling out before he came.

The king let go of Schmidt- putting his crotch-plate back on and locking it in place. His emotions were completely unreadable now.

"...Are... you satisfied with... what you got?" Schmidt muttered- struggling to stand up.

Doom, still no visible emotions, nodded. With that- he left the room. Leaving Schmidt with a larger sense of dread than he initially had when he was calmly sitting at his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: Get some sleep
> 
> Ok but in all seriousness- Im genuinely sorry if this offended you- I dont condone rape in any way and I'm so sorry if anything of this sort has ever affected you
> 
> Also Red skull isn't a nazi in this I guess? Idk hes just the dude who's in charge of hydra and used to work for Hitler  
> Kinda like the movie version lmao
> 
> If you're wondering I do take requests!  
> Fandoms: Marvel (movies and comics), DC, Undertale, Night in the woods, Overwatch and tf2
> 
> I'm no proffesional so the final product won't be a masterpiece :P,


End file.
